Hello, Goodbye, Hello again
by selennaax3
Summary: set after they defeat the giants, and percy is back. What is Jason leaves piper for reyna. and piper finds confert in leo? what happens when Jason and Reyna get Captured and leo and piper have to save them? JasonxPiper and LeoxPiper
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Goodbye, Hello again**

Piper's Point of view.

I crossed the invisible line that Thalia's pine tree made, and sighed when I smelled the smell of strawberries. The Demeter kids must already be here. I made my way down the hill, and into the Aphrodite cabin. No one was in there, but I could tell someone had been. There was only one bed left, and the space around it was blank.

I walked over to it and set my things down beside the bed not wanting to go through the trouble of unpacking just yet. I found a note on my pillow, and I instantly recognized the fancy handwriting and my heart fluttered. Oh Gods, I am Aphrodite's kid.

"Jason," I whispered.

Piper,

Meet me at Zeus's fist, we need to talk.

Sincerely, Jason.

My smile faded.. Since when does Jason end a note saying sincerely? Its usually 'love,'. Scary thoughts formed in my head. Is he going to break up with me? I pushed those thoughts aside. We've been dating since last summer, why would he call it off now?

I got up and looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was a mess. Gods, I have to change. I grabbed my suitcase and go out my comb, and combed out the tangles in my now long hair. I put on a Black tank top, and the necklace Jason gave me for my birthday, skinny jeans and matching black converses.

When I got to Zeus's fist Jason was already there.

"Hey," I said as I embraced him in a kiss. It didn't last as long as I hoped, because he pulled away quicker then usual.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said, flashing a smile I only used with him.

"About me leaving. I'm going back to the roman camp Piper. I visited them last week, and figured out that I had a thing going on with Reyna. It just seems wrong to be with you, when I was with her originally. You understand right?"

"You're… Leaving?" was all I could manage.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"But -"

"Don't get me wrong Piper. I still love you, but I was with Reyna, And plus, our whole relationship was based on Hera's tricks. It's just not right."

As many times before, my hurt was replaced with anger. " You love me. _You love me? _If you loved me, you wouldn't leave camp half blood! If you loved me, you wouldn't simply _walk away! _IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T GO TO SOME STUPID ROMAN CAMP, FOR SOME STUPID _ROMAN _SLUT!"

I instantly regretted my words. I never liked Reyna, but she helped us defeat the giants.

"That 'stupid roman camp' IS. MY. HOME. And that 'Stupid roman slut' helped save our lives! Do you hear your self talking? I'm sorry Piper. I really am, but I'm doing this. I was hoping we could still be friends." He had a desperate expression on his face, and I'm sure I had a desperate one too. But my anger go a hold of me.

I ripped on the necklace he gave me, and through it on the ground with as much force as I could.

"No Jason, I don't thinks that's possible." My eyes were getting hot, and I knew I was about to cry. So I did the thing I always do when I have to leave something or someone I care about.

I turn around, and I run.

**a/n Sorry this chapter is kind of suckish, but it gets better! I promise. This was one of those chapters that you have to suffer through to start the story. And its my first fan fic too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. I thought I would get flames, but I didn't.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 2.

Piper's point of view.

I ran and ran, to a place that I knew well. The Hephaestus cabin, I didn't stop to think weather or not anyone but Leo would be in there, and I didn't care. They all knew that we were close.

I barged in, and saw Leo watching a little mechanical butterfly fly around the room. When he realized I was there, he smiled. And then his smile faded. "Come here, Beauty Queen." And he held out his arms to me.

That was all he needed to say, and I rushed into his strong arms, "Leo, you won't believe it Jason is leav-" I choked on a sob and finally let it escape.

"Shh, its okay. I know, I know. He already said goodbye to me."

I was outraged, but I couldn't put my shock into words. This was all too much.

Why would he leave me for Reyna? Ugh, Romans. I pushed my thoughts aside and continued to cry in my best friends arms.

It wasn't the first time, and I knew he understood. I cried so much, that eventually there were no more tears.

"Go Lay down pipes. You look exhausted.." And that is when I realized how tired I was. I nodded grimly. When I was about to walk out, he said

"Piper,"

"Yeah?" I choked out.

"I'll get Chiron to let you out of your training for the day, alright?"

I smiled awkwardly, not really able to fully. "Thanks, Leo. See you later, Love you."

He and I both knew I didn't mean it romantically. He nodded, I walked a couple yards to the Aphrodite cabin, and collapsed on the bed.

**Leo's point of view.**

"I love you too, beauty queen. Really, I do."

**A/N: I know this chapter is REALLY short, and I apologize but I'm sick, and tired. Gosh, I need a nap. I promise I'll update later tonight!**

**Byeee. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason's p.o.v

He smiled as he felt Reyna's arms wrap around him. She was crying, her tears staining his shirt. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Where have you been? Ive missed you so much! How are you? Welcome back! Jason, I'm so glad you're here! We all are. i…"

Jason couldn't help but smile at Reyna's continuous rambling. She frowned and pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, look, im hungry. Isnt it about dinner time?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand and started leading him along to the dining hall. And he didn't pull his hand away from hers like he used too, those many times before. Instead, he squeezed tighter.

Jason was surprised when he saw people smiling at him. Welcoming him back. He felt silly for worrying that they would resent him for stayling at camp Half Blood for so long.

Jason sat next to Reyna, and while eating he answered the questions that Reyna kept asking.

"Jason, are we together?"

"We're right next to each other Reyna.

"No, I mean together as a couple…"

Jason ignored the sudden guilty feeling that came over him as he said "Yeah, that's why I came."

And then came the question he was desperately hoping she wouldn't ask.

"What took you so long to come back?"

_Piper. Leo, my friends._

"Uh, Chiron wanted me to show the campers some roman sword fighting."

She looked skeptical, but she didn't question him about it further.

"Look, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed early, alright?"

She nodded.

As he was walking away, he heard her voice once more.

"I love you Jason."

He blurted out a quick ' I love you too' and walked out as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. The guilt was overwhelming. Him and piper wernt together anymore. He was over her. Wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me like a year to update. But I will be updating again soon. (: (Thanks for the ****nice **** reviews!)**

**Chapter 4**

"Isn't young love just Sooooooo cute?" Aphrodite said, while braiding her long soft hair. She didn't hear the response that she was expecting so she turned around to face her lover. And her lover was sharpening his sword.

"ARES."

"Huh, what?" he said, almost jabbing himself in the head with his sword

Aphrodite was sick of this. All this man (god) cared about was war. Well, war weapons and war. The war was over for gods sakes! And he was still talking about it. _He doesn't realize how lucky he is. _Aphrodite thought. _All well, he's lucky he's cute. _

"I said isn't young love Sooooooo cute."

The war god grinned, and came over and put his arms around her.

"The cutest." And with that, he took the opportunity to kiss her. Aphrodite let it go on for a while enjoying his admiration for her. But eventually she broke it off.

"I have to work." She said, smiling softly.

A frown formed on his handsome face, but it quickly went away.

"More for me later." He winked as he said it, and he started to walk away when he turned around.

"Wait, this isn't one of those stupid plans to get two demigods together is it?" he saw the answer on her perfect face. "Aphrodite, you know what happened the last time… you can't risk it again."

"I don't want to think about that! They were the perfect couple!"

"When they were alive!" Ares was all for death, if it was for war. But to lose a life for something like love? I mean, he would lose his life for Aphrodite. But she was _Aphrodite._ Who would care about dying if they got to spend a night with her? But Ares didn't have to worry about that. He was a god after all and immortal after all.

"Death is minor when dealing with true love."

"Aph-"

"Ares honey, it's my job. I can't just stop. You know that."

She came over and looked into his eyes.

"Why don't you just go play with your weapons, hmm?"

He was going to protest, but with him not being the _smartest _god ever, plus the major power of Aphrodite's charm-speaking he couldn't help but to agree with her. So he gave her one last kiss, and went to go play with his weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason's p.o.v

The greek goodess was the most beautiful person (god?) I have ever seen. Her smile was so… She reminded me of piper. I wanted to.. I want to-

"JASON!"

Reyna's voice snapped me out of the hypnotic trance I was formally in.

"what?!"

"We have to find a way to escape! She-

"Oh no, that's a waste of your time, honey. Leo and my daughter Piper are going to save you."

_Piper, Leo.._

"You're crazy! I'm _glad _I'm not a Greek!"

Aphrodite seemed slightly offended, but she got over it rather quickly.

"That doesn't make any since. Piper hates me- and reyna. She wouldn't come to save us. I-"

"Nothing makes since when your dealing with love." She smiled her beautiful smile again.

"You're delusional!" Reyna snapped, getting really annoyed. I was kind of hoping she would calm down. I was in a confined space with her, after all.

"You know, you're making it hard to keep you around."

"Good!"

"Whatever. I'll just have to deal with it. My plan wouldn't work without you, dear. But in the mean time I have a date! Enjoy you time together! I know you have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled again, and with a slight wave she was gone.

**A/N: just a question: do you guys want Jason and piper to get together?**

**Or Leo and piper? And Jason stay with Reyna? O.o leave a review and let me know. (please? )**


End file.
